True
by irisevelyn
Summary: Campbell practices hockey in the gym to blow off some steam. An old friend pays him an unexpected visit. An odd pairing, this is a short one-shot resulting from last night's insomnia and imagination. This is an alternate version of the scene with Campbell and Dallas in Say It Ain't So.


**I know Campbell/ Becky is the oddest pairing. Though for some reason I imagined this while watching Say It Ain't So, the scene where Dallas catches Campbell practicing in the gym. Keep in mind that this is my first Degrassi fanfic. This is the product of last night's insomnia. Hope you like it! **

* * *

**"True"**

"He shoots, he scores!" Campbell pumped his hockey stick in the air and took off, running around the gym as if to celebrate with his imaginary audience.

"SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS!"

He could hear his fans now.

"Saunders! Saunders!"

Literally.

Campbell skidded to a stop and whipped around. There, at the door, stood Rebecca Baker. THE Rebecca Baker. Becky. Baker. Becky freaking Baker. This is the girl he's had a crush on ever since her brother joined the Ice Hounds. And she was cheering him on at his imaginary game.

"Becky." Campbell laughed nervously, picking up his hockey stick as soon as he dropped it. He felt his cheeks grow hot and suddenly developed an interest in his shoes. "I was just-"

"Leading the ice hounds to victory?" Becky played along, smiling. She took a few steps toward him and cupped her hands around her mouth. "WHOO! NFL HOCKEY STAR SLASH MILLIONAIRE CAMPBELL SAUNDERS! WHOOO!"

Campbell let out a sigh of relief. And that, ladies and gentlemen, was why he liked Becky Baker. These little moments of silliness where she let go, and acted... well, human. It made him feel like he wasn't alone. He often forgot that people had a dorky side, his team made sure of that.

"I haven't seen you since school started."

_That was true. _

"Yeah, well, you've stopped coming to practices."

"You're right." Becky nodded. "I've been... I was busy."

Campbell nodded, then found himself wondering about what she's been up to. She's a year older so they don't have any classes together. He hardly ever sees her at lunch, and when he does she's with that Eli guy talking... or rather arguing about that stupid play. Then last he heard she quit. He was about to ask her why when she spoke.

"Let me take a shot."

Campbell watched her, amused, as she put down her purse and grabbed an extra hockey stick. "Homemade cookies you don't get it in."

"Store bought cookies for the orphans I do." Becky lined up the orange plastic puck in front of her. "You can't bake to save your life, Camp."

_This was also true_. Campbell repositioned in front of the net and awaited her next move.

"She zeroes in on her target with a look of pure concentration..." Becky narrated. Campbell chuckled. "Pulls back, swings!

The puck has yet to move.

"And misses."

Campbell suppressed a laugh. "For a twin sister of a hockey player, you suck." He sprung into action and ran toward her. "The goalie has left his post!"

"Hey you can't do that!" Becky laughed, running away. "That's not allowed!

Campbell moved in on her to her and stole the puck, hitting it back and forth as she tried to regain control of it. "And a great steal!" he announced.

"And a great comeback!" Becky retorted, taking his hockey stick.

"Now I'm pretty sure that's not allowed." Campbell caught up to her and grabbed her waist.

The two erupted into laughter as Campbell spun her around, until they were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

"Way to go Rookie!" Mike Dallas stepped into the gym, grinning from ear to ear. He looked from Campbell to Becky. "You two getting it on?"

Campbell blushed a furious shade of red.

"Behave, Mike." Becky warned. She set the hockey sticks down and made her way toward the bleachers. Dallas picked up her purse and handed it to her. She thanked him, gave Campbell once last look, and smiled,"I owe you cookies."

"Is that sex talk for-"

"Goodbye Mike."

"Dallas!" He yelled after her.

Meanwhile, Campbell plotted his escape to Cuba. He felt Dallas's eyes on him as he put away the hockey equipment.

"Becky Baker..." Dallas wondered out loud, the smug look on his face having yet to disappear.

"It's not like that."

"Bullshit." Dallas snorted.

Campbell sighed and took a seat on the bleachers. He knew there was no point in arguing with his team captain.

Dallas followed suit. "You made Jamie up."

It wasn't a question.

"You lied to avoid your own team?"

"Well you guys keep on making fun of me-"

"'Cause we like you." Dallas shot Campbell a weird look, then added as a second thought, "And you like Becky."

_That, was definitely true. _


End file.
